It's Time For Squid Girl To Be Important
by Windrises
Summary: Squid Girl starts feeling like she's not a good protector of the ocean, but the ocean has a big problem that requires her help.


Note: Squid Girl is an anime that was done by the studio Dimoedea and is based on a manga by Masahiro Anbe.

Squid Girl walked up to the beach and was prepared to make another overdramatic entrance. She jumped around the beach and did a bunch of somersaults. She managed to get a bunch of people's attention. She faced the crowd and said, "Greetings everybody. I am Squid Girl, the future master of this beach. If you surrender, you might be able to get a position as one of my loyal assistants. However, if you put up a fight, you will face a wrath that's greater than anything that you could possibly imagine!" She did a cartoonish sounding laugh.

One of the male beach guests asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Squid Girl got defensive while saying, "How dare you say that to the dangerous and amazing Squid Girl! Surrender to me or face my wrath." She did a bunch of unconvincing sounding creature noises.

The male guest stared at Squid Girl, with great confusion. The guest's girlfriend said, "She's probably just a young lady that's trying to cosplay as a villain."

The male guest replied, "She's hardly convincing."

The girlfriend responded, "It's best to stay out of her hair."

Squid Girl tried to sound menacing while saying, "I have hair that's more menacing than you could ever imagine."

Eiko saw what Squid Girl was up to and she wasn't exactly thrilled about it. She walked up to her and folded her arms. She asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Squid Girl answered, "Scaring the nasty intruders."

Eiko replied, "That's what you think you're doing. What you're actually doing is causing trouble for the guests and avoiding your job."

Squid Girl responded, "Being your part-time assistant isn't my true job. What I was truly meant to do was to protect my ocean from the nasty humans."

Eiko sighed and said, "Forget about this saving the ocean nonsense. You're not good at that."

Squid Girl asked, "Are you asking me to give up my dreams?"

Eiko answered, "Pretty much."

Squid Girl pointed to Eiko and said, "You're a jerk."

Eiko replied, "I know that I can be a bit of a hard boss, but that doesn't excuse your immature behavior." Squid Girl ignored Eiko and started running away. Eiko facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Cincy Campbell was with her fellow scientists, Harris, Clark, and Martin. They were on their way to the beach. The three male scientists were dragging their latest invention. Cindy said, "Gentlemen, the phrase about gold being in the hills doesn't apply today. My latest research indicates that over twenty million dollars worth of gold is in the ocean. That's why I had you bring your device over here. It better be able to duo its purpose."

Harris replied, "You don't need to worry about that."

Clark said, "The device will be able to suck out the ocean and everything inside of it."

Cindy sternly replied, "I just want the gold, not the water."

Martin said, "It was the only thing that we could think of."

Cindy had a sneaky smile on her face while saying, "Then we're going to take the entire ocean." She laughed.

Meanwhile, Squid Girl sat on the beach. She was starting to question her purpose in life. For years, she felt determined to be the hero of the ocean. She wanted to protect it from the evil humans. However, things didn't go as planned. She turned out to not be as powerful as she thought and the humans turned out to not be as evil as she thought they would be.

Goro walked up to Squid Girl and noticed her lack of excitement. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Squid Girl said, "I'm starting to feel like I'm not the big protector of the ocean that I should be."

Goro replied, "I can relate to that. I'm a lifeguard, but I haven't really saved people from drowning. I mostly just stop Eiko's brother from throwing bags of chips in the ocean."

Squid Girl asked, "So, what you're saying is that we're both losers?"

Goro nervously said, "No, what I was saying is that we're not as important as we thought we would be."

Squid Girl sarcastically replied, "Thanks a lot."

A few minutes later, Cindy and her scientist friends arrived at the beach. Cindy stood in front of the other people at the beach and said, "Attention people, there's going to be a bit of an experiment going on in the ocean. Everybody will have to get out of the ocean and it's suggested that you stay away from the beach." A bunch of people got out of the ocean. Harris, Clark, and Martin started warming up the machine.

Goro walked up to Cindy and the others and asked, "What's going on?"

Cindy spoke in a casual tone while saying, "Just a science experiment. It's hardly worth complaining about."

Goro folded his arms and replied, "You can't just decide to force everybody off the beach, so you could do some crazy experiment."

Cindy responded, "This is a public beach, which means that anybody can come. If my friends' device scares them away, then everything's okay."

Goro replied, "That doesn't make sense."

Cindy angrily responded, "Buzz off."

Goro said, "I'm afraid that you and your buddies are banned from the beach, for the rest of the day." Cindy punched Goro the ground and knocked him out.

Harris nervously said, "Um, wasn't that a bit extreme?"

Cindy replied, "That simpleton was going to force us off the beach."

Clark said, "Good point."

Martin said, "The machine has started up."

Cindy looked around and saw the device starting to suck the ocean into the machine. Cindy did a villainous sounding laugh. Her usually calm attitude was being negatively affected by her greed.

Eiko looked around and saw that the beach guests were gone. She also saw that Goro was passed out and that the ocean was being sucked into a machine. Eiko figured that she better find Squid Girl.

Eiko ran to the end of the beach and found Squid Girl. She said, "Squid Girl, your help is greatly needed."

Squid Girl asked, "What are you talking about? You thought that I should give up on my dreams."

Eiko replied, "I admit that I was too hard on you and that you shouldn't give up on your dreams. Cindy and the other scientists are trying to suck the ocean into a machine."

Squid Girl widened her eyebrows and responded, "That's crazy."

Eiko put her hands on Squid Girl's shoulders and said, "This is your big chance to prove that you have what it takes to be a big hero."

Squid Girl confidently replied, "Then I'm going to start living up to my potential."

Squid Girl started running to where the machine was. Cindy and the other scientists saw Squid Girl. Cindy angrily said, "Buzz off."

Squid Girl pushed Cindy out of the way and ran to the ocean. She stuck her hands into the ocean and tried to make the ocean focus on her. She was hoping that she could muster up the power to control the ocean.

Cindy looked at Squid Girl and said, "Whatever plan you have won't work. The ocean is a force of nature, not a person that be convinced into being on your side. I used to think that you would be an interesting experiment. However, I've come to realize that you're just a big loser."

Squid Girl ignored Cindy's bullying and focused on trying to convince the water to not give up. She was from the ocean and she had a special connection to it. Having ocean powers was an ability that very few sea creatures possessed. However, Squid Girl had enough dedication and passion in heart to make the ocean obey her, for a brief time.

The scientists looked up and saw the ocean water that got sucked up, pouring out of the machine, and going back to the rest of the ocean. Squid Girl used karate moves to break the machine apart.

Cindy folded her arms and said, "You're going to owe us a lot of money for breaking that machine."

Eiko walked by and replied, "You're going to owe the beach staff a lot of money for trying to take the ocean without permission."

Cindy said, "Lets call it even." She and the other scientists ran away.

Eiko looked over at Squid Girl and said, "I'm really proud of you. You turned out to be quite the hero."

Squid Girl replied, "Thank you. So, I'm not a bad worker?"

Eiko shook her head and said, "You're a hero." She gave Squid Girl a hug.

Goro got up and asked, "What's going on?"

Squid Girl proudly said, "I'm not a loser, after all."

Goro replied, "I hope that someday that I become a non-loser too."

Squid Girl said, "You're already not lame." She high-fived Goro and jumped into the ocean. She realized that she didn't want to be an enemy to the humans, except the bad ones. She also realized that giving people hope was better than scaring them. She intended on protecting the ocean as well as everybody around it.


End file.
